Marth (V)
'Marth '(マリオ, Marth) from the Fire Emblem series returns as a playable character for the fourth time in Super Smash Bros. V. He was confirmed alongside fellow Melee newcomers Peach, Falco, Ganondorf, Ice Climbers, and Mr. Game & Watch in the October 2017 Nintendo Direct presentation. His appearance has not changed since his last appearance, and has been returned to his status as a secret fighter, having been avaliable as a starter in SSB4. He is voiced once again by Hikaru Midorikawa in all regions, albeit using recycled voice clips from Brawl and SSB4. How to unlock Complete one of the following: *Play 20 Vs. Matches *Beat Adventure Mode on any difficulty After completing either option, you must fight and defeat Marth in Castle Siege. Changes from Smash 4 Aesthetics Like every other veteran, Marth now appears much more vibrant and his appearance is more based off his appearance in his games with a small realistic touch. Attributes Marth is significantly faster in the air. Ground Attacks No changes. Aerial Attacks No changes. Grabs and Throws Up throw does more damage, and has further knockback. Special Moves Marth's Final Smash, Critical Hit, is increased in damage. Special Moves Animations and Misc. Taunts Up - Points the Falchion skyward with a quick spark of light emitting at the tip. This is similar to his stance before he performed his Critical Hit animation in the Fire Emblem series and identical to his stance while performing his Lodestar technique. Side - Swings the Falchion twice before sheathing it. Marth quickly unsheathes it before the taunt ends. Down - Swings the Falchion downwards before holding it in front of his face, then going back to his idle pose, saying "みんな、みていてくれ！", which translates to "Everyone, watch me!". Character Selection Screen Animation Character Select - Marth walks towards the screen, unsleathing the Falchion as he does. Stage Select - Basically the same as his down taunt. On-Screen Appearance Warps onto the stage using a warp circle with a twirl and unsheathes his sword. Victory Animations Turns with pride, spins the Falchion then poses with it pointed to the ground, and says and says "今回は僕の勝ちだね。", which translates to "It's my victory this time, isn't it?" Poses with the Falchion sheathed and his right hand over his face before dramatically moving his arm away from his head while saying "僕は負ける訳には行かないんだ。", which translates to "There's no way I can lose!" Sheaths the Falchion, stands facing the right, and turns his head to the camera, while saying says "今日も生き延びることが出来た。", which translates to "Today I have survived." Losing Animation Marth is seen clapping. As with Ness and Toon Link, he seems to do so more ordinarily than the other characters. Crowd Cheer “Marth! Marth! Marth!” Victory Theme A small orchestral cover from the title theme of the first Fire Emblem game, which has since become the main theme of the series. Idle Poses Holds his hand to his chest, closes his eyes, and silently takes a breath. Brushes his hair out of his face. Palette Swaps Category:Super Smash Bros. V (Switch) Category:Playable Characters Category:Fire Emblem (series) Category:Subpages Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters